


忠诚

by ocragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon
Summary: 暗光前提桑光一夜情和k爸爸合写的
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 4





	忠诚

桑克瑞德从矮身钻进帐篷以来就抱着手臂，紧绷嘴唇。他故意挑了一个远离床榻的位置，身边是熊熊燃烧的炭盆。帐篷被以太屏障所包裹，鲜有气流涌动，然而这一切无济于事，无法阻止他掌心冷汗直流。

阿尔菲诺坐在桌边，摊开他随身携带的那本大魔法书，还在有板有眼的引理论据。桑德瑞克心情烦躁，气味，声音，甚至光线，一切都是折磨。无需说明，Alpha更明白当下千钧一发的情景：他们驻扎在进攻阿拉米格的四国联军内，明天天一亮，就要吹响冲锋号角。而此刻，光正把自己缠绕在行军床上的被子里，只露出一颗脑袋，面色潮红，高热不退。一波又一波浓郁情潮像翻涌过境的黄沙一般扑打而出，撞在帐篷四壁草草设起的阻隔罩上，又袭卷而返。他们无法想象如果脆弱的屏障裂开一个口子在军营中会怎样，更无法想象要靠光之战士独自捱过一晚该如何。

“只是……一些接触。”阿尔菲诺在暴躁的Alpha前谨慎遣词，“如果光再像上次那样昏迷一个星期，就大事不妙了。”

那不是昏迷。桑克瑞德手臂肌肉发麻，从胸口沉沉叹出一口气。不远处白色的床铺几乎刺痛他的眼，光之战士尚余一丝理智，只是无法开口。他茫然的盯着帐篷顶，过长的头发被汗湿成一缕一缕，和尘土一起黏在干燥的皮肤上。他的身体在被褥下颤抖、翻滚，双腿时而克制的屈起，又用意志力强行压下。那不是昏迷。桑克瑞德闭上眼，又在心中默念了一遍，摇摇头。

“那请你守好门口。”桑克瑞德向前一步，拜托道。

“我知道了。”阿尔菲诺点点头，Beta少年似乎能猜测到接下来发生的事，脸红了红，匆匆忙忙的合起书本：“我会请露琪亚大人减少周围的巡逻……”

“麻烦你了。”

“有任何需要请用通讯贝联系我。”阿尔菲诺撩开帐篷，急匆匆的留下一句，把空间彻底留给两人。

  
每走近一步，桑克瑞德就更加能辨别出来。即便两种气味已经缠绵的浑然一体，他还是能提取出其中属于Alpha的气息。站在床边，桑克瑞德煎熬的脱下外套。那不是昏迷。上个月初，光被发现倒在巨龙首营地外的山丘上。被发现时呼吸急促，浑身湿透，一言不发，整块后脖子血肉模糊，几乎被咬掉。鲜血引来了成群野兽，战士一只只的宰了它们，然后再没力气求救。

他对此事未提一字，但和拂晓的其它Alpha一样，接触到光身上陌生气息的一刹那，他就明白了发生了什么。那不是昏迷。光之战士被标记了，而犯下罪行的混蛋不知所踪，Omega正在被迫忍耐受到标记之初便和自己的Alpha分离的痛苦。桑克瑞德守夜之时，光之战士在冷硬而强大的信息素的纠缠下整晚呓语，他排斥着一切其余Alpha的接近，于是桑克瑞德便抱着刀站到更远处。

“…桑……”

光之战士嗓音嘶哑，难以表达完整的意思。桑克瑞德硬着头皮坐下身，用一边的湿毛巾替光擦了擦干裂的嘴唇。被子动了动，光沉重的从内掀开一道缝隙，更加浓郁热烈的、属于Omega的气味逃逸四散。

“…有劳你…。”

“失礼了。”

除了终日奔波劳苦的事业，二人私下鲜有交集，然而就是这种工作性质的亲密接触，让桑克瑞德更加手足无措。他的理智和本能在沿着两条截然不同路线狂奔，一个发情的Omega陈横在他眼前，请求他进到他的被子里，然而这Omega是光之战士。

桑克瑞德脱下靴子，把腰带放在椅子上。烧尽的烛芯使帐篷内更暗、也更红了。光在被子掀开时一阵低吟，桑克瑞德尽量不去看同伴被褥下狼狈湿透的身体，挨着战士躺下，二人艰难的挤在同一张小床上。

“…需要我……？”

“需要。”

光之战士以急促的喘息回答桑克瑞德。桑克瑞德在躺下时仍克制的和光的身体留有一丝空隙，然而光之战士随即攀上他膝盖的大腿彻底抹消了距离感。Omega急不可耐的摸到银发贤人的手，带到自己滚烫而湿透的胯间，桑克瑞德的手指被烫的缩了缩，明显感觉到Omega的身体因为Alpha的接触而愈发兴奋起来。

“就…随便、摸摸我…插我，”光之战士蹙起眉头，屏住呼吸，仿佛想到了什么难以忍耐的事。近在咫尺，桑克瑞德看到最后一丝残存的理智正从浅蓝色虹膜中逐渐剥离。光之战士眼中骤然涌上一片水汽，鼻头泛红：“阿尔…啊。”

“阿尔菲诺？”

余下再没有声音回答他。

  
三根指头轻松撑开水淋淋的甬道，每一层肉褶都清晰的记着第一次侵犯它的阴茎的形状。光激切的吸吮上来，讨好的凹回等待它的形状。桑克瑞德的指头遍布刀茧，穴口便磨得更加瘙痒难耐。光湿热的吐息扑面而来，桑克瑞德呼吸沉重，濒临崩溃，无法退缩。

  
“光？”

“……”

  
他鲜少叫光的名字，只有单字的称谓对他们来说略显亲昵。被叫到的光毫无反应，几乎失去神智，只有穴肉还在大口大口地呼吸着。桑克瑞德拔出手指，翻身顶起被子，撑在光之战士上方。光从半眯着的眼睛中茫然的看他，他此时在这位英雄眼里大概是这种样子：面颊滚烫、满头大汗，紧咬牙关，双眼因过分的忍耐而通红。

纵使光之战士的身体作再多邀请，然而阴茎插入的一瞬间，Omega强大的生殖系统还是识别出了这不是他想要的。媚肉在饥渴中痴缠上来，舔舐到不属于标记者的前液又开始挣扎着推挤，Alpha在这种接引和抗拒反复落差中几乎狂暴。光失神大叫起来，桑克瑞德眼疾手快的用手掌把光后半句尖吟堵在口腔里：

“能听到吗…英雄？”他凑到光耳边小声说，心脏剧烈鼓动着，“含着我的指头。”

光之战士的眼睛被泪水浸满，似懂非懂的点点头。触到对他紧闭的子宫口，桑克瑞德停止进攻，就着半截阴茎草草抽插起来。光激烈的颤抖着，龟头不轻不重的撞在外壁上，然而生殖腔仍在因为剧烈的饥饿感紧缩。他再次张开嘴，桑克瑞德带着他体液的手指顺势滑进口腔，把支离破碎的抱怨打散。

“唔、嗯呜…唔唔！”

无法整根操进去的焦灼同样烤炙着桑克瑞德。但他知道自己不能这么做，就像他不能把精液留在他体内，更不能成结一样。他永远无法像抚摸那些床伴一样抚摸Omega的身体，他把光在小床上艰难的翻了个面，看到其颈后的腺体仍红肿着，带着深色的、尖利牙齿撕咬过后的疤痕。那一定是场残酷的标记，他想，敏菲莉亚，在天之神，愿你们饶恕我的罪行。

光侧过头，靠在枕头上艰难地呼吸，桑克瑞德每在他的身体里顶一下，都能撞出一股黏腻的体液，一声破碎的、压抑在布料里的呻吟，以及不计其数的汹涌眼泪。桑克瑞德从未见过英雄如此脆弱的模样，无论是在受了深可见骨的伤，还是那日被粗暴标记完弃之荒野，他都总是敛着眼，把痛苦咽进肚子里，沉默得就像伊修加德沐浴了千年风雪的神像。那记结了痂的咬痕横在昏黄火光之下，似是聚了整间屋子的高温，生生将始作俑者的暴行永远烙在光的皮肉里。一个月前，这伤口的样子更加狰狞，翻着鲜红的肉，血顺着脊背流得一塌糊涂，光婉言谢绝了阿尔菲诺替他用魔法治疗伤口的提议，转身草草洗了一块湿毛巾，呼上后颈时痛出了一身冷汗，忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“果然还是让我来吧......”

桑克瑞德看见光掀起眼皮，冷冷地瞟了阿尔菲诺一眼，那眼神稍纵即逝，但还是被敏锐的alpha捕捉到了。他想起了光半跪在野兽的尸体堆里，用武器支撑着身体，兽血顺着他的额头流淌到下颚。那种被逼入穷途，狼一样的眼神，足以让任何与其对视者为之胆寒。

“你别管了，阿尔菲诺。”他开口解了围，“去忙你的，让他自己弄吧。”

木门吱呀一响，待阿尔菲诺离开后，光才开口：

“谢谢你。”光顿了下，露出一个苦笑，未竟之词消失在炉火的噼啪声里。

“......我知道。”

他看着光解开一卷绷带，胡乱缠在后颈，然后转头望向窗外，侧脸被晨曦镀上一层微光。他犹豫片刻，也起身离开，但在临走之前，他回过头，注视着仍然盯着肆虐暴雪的光。

“他回去了，”光仿佛感应到桑克瑞德的目光般说着，他没有回头。桑克瑞德拧起眉，琢磨着对方言语的含义，光稍稍侧过脸，睫毛勾着扑在玻璃上的冰渣。

“他走了。”光平静地开口，然后他抬起手，捂着颈后的伤口，凝视着炉火怔愣出神。火光映在他的眼里，仿佛从云中破开一道裂缝，露出瞳孔在蓝色虹膜里一步步放大再放大，最终融化为吞噬理智的一团黑。桑克瑞德凝视着它，如同凝视无垠黑洞，在他头脑警告着到此为止时，他再次嗅到了光后颈的信息素，像是铁锈，又像是封冻的白骨，刀锋一样切在他鼻端的神经末梢。一瞬间他耳鸣如雷，待他反映过来之前，他的阴茎已经没入了大半根，狠狠撞在了光的子宫口上。光发出一声哀鸣，上身被他操得一震，颠开了松松垮垮的红色和服，露出半截光裸脊背。被标记的omega生殖腔仍然不肯接受陌生alpha的入侵，紧闭宫口抗拒着他的鸡巴，桑克瑞德红着眼睛顶了两下胯，光终于不堪重负地垂下了头，深棕的发丝沾满了汗水近乎全黑，根茎一样在他后颈铺开，包裹着他的alpha赠予他的临别礼物。

“......光？”

凭着多年在生死关头的摸爬滚打，桑克瑞德终于在险些操坏omega的窄小甬道之前勉强清醒了过来。无论光之战士在敌方面前显得多么强悍，他终究是个omega，而omega在发情时面对alpha可谓毫无还手之力，不管对方是不是标记他的那个。他连忙抽出老二（虽然那玩意还硬得像块烙铁），迅速把光翻了过来。光紧闭双眼，眉毛痛苦地拧成一团，嘴巴半张着，有唾液顺着嘴角流下来濡湿了枕头。他的下身也依然湿得一塌糊涂，甚至在桑克瑞德拔出鸡巴时他的穴肉还在极力挽留，因为他没操进光的生殖腔，因为他没在光的体内成结射精直到英雄的小腹被他射得鼓起来。那粉红的内壁在他把东西拔出来时也一并外翻出来，蚌肉一样翕张着，桑克瑞德只得面红耳赤地用手指帮他塞回去，手指从阴唇间拔出时发出淫靡水声。

  
“可以了吗......？”

他没有得到对方的回答，于是他就当作自己完成了阿尔菲诺交给他的任务。房间里情欲的味道明显比先前淡了不少，大概再过些时辰就可以撤掉以太结界，防止发情的英雄被军营里冲昏头脑的alpha轮奸。桑克瑞德穿好衣服，费力拉上裤子，光像是刚从水里捞出来的一样，和服紧紧贴在他的皮肤上。桑克瑞德犹豫了片刻，走上前帮他把衣服脱掉。光灼热的呼吸打在他耳畔，仍然裹挟着缠绵的渴望，仿佛情人的手指抚上他的耳垂，搔弄得他昏昏沉沉。桑克瑞德紧咬牙关，赶忙把人放回被窝，光的脸上遍布斑驳的泪痕，看起来颇为可怜，他半睁着眼，注视着桑克瑞德的动作，一抹柔软的蓝噙在芦苇般的黑色睫毛里。他张口想要说什么，但哑在了嗓子里。他已经精疲力尽，神智似乎还在魂游天外。桑克瑞德抬手帮他擦去脸上的水渍，动作小心，因为他知道omega在此刻最为脆弱，而他并不能给光他想要的。

“那我走了？”

一只手软绵绵地攀上了他的手腕，手心里掖着黏腻的汗。桑克瑞德愣住的同时，光竭力撑起自己的身子依附过去，仰起头，蹭了蹭他下巴上新生的胡茬。

“别......”光每说一句话，仿佛都要耗尽他的体力，“为什么......为什么不操进来......为什么......味道......不对......？”

他睁大了眼，似是在此刻终于恍然大悟。

“你......”他表情痛苦，泥浆一样的癫狂在他眼中汹涌翻滚，“他呢......阿尔、博......”

最后一个音节被疲惫掐灭在他喉咙深处，光脑袋一歪，沉沉睡去。桑克瑞德沉默不语，把被子往上拽了拽，在光身上盖好。待到明天，光之战士在战场上收刀入鞘之际，桑克瑞德将与他分道扬镳，拨开阿拉米格王城水下的层层迷窟。那水彻骨森冷，将他从头到脚淹没，有些顺着鼻腔蔓延进去，洗净他曾经闻过的种种旖旎艳情。桑克瑞德放下帐帘，抬首端详着戈壁滩上惨白的月亮，风在他耳边刮过，宛如恸哭。拂晓的贤人理应一直保持中立，在参与的同时旁观一场战争，一次谈判，以及一夜情事，于是桑克瑞德向自己的帷帐走去时，坚信自己能够忘却一切，并且能够一直保持无动于衷。

Fin


End file.
